


rey's victory

by unbentglass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbentglass/pseuds/unbentglass
Summary: the final battle on exogol goes differently.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloIsCanon2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloIsCanon2019/gifts).



rey detaches her jaw and swallows kylo ren whole. all is well in the universe.


	2. a kiss of gratitude

rey gave kylo a kiss of gratitude for saving her life (even though his lips were dry as fuck and the skin around his mouth was ashy as fuck and his breath stank), and she may feel empty because the other half of her force bond (which isnt automatically romantic, you stupid fucks) is dead, but she has her found family : chewie, finn, poe, luke and leia. leia told her she felt the same way when her brother died, when han died, and it hurt, but she promised her that her life isnt over, and that the pain would lessen. its not the end of the world, leia said, it may feel like it but it isnt. And she wont ever mourn kylo ren and shes glad hes dead cause he was a literal nazi. but i guess shes grateful that he gave his sad, pathetic nazi life for her. she doesnt love him, she wont ever love him.

**Author's Note:**

> rey is still a whole ass lesbian and kylo is dead.


End file.
